


It's Called Coccinellidaephobia

by Viridescent_Espionage



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescent_Espionage/pseuds/Viridescent_Espionage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of any flaws the great Orihara Izaya could have, this was one that really took a swing at his pride. In fact, that was an understatement. It knocked it right out of the park. But it always helps to have a bodyguard around, even if they're a six foot one blond nuisance who throws furniture at public service workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Coccinellidaephobia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt taken from otppromts, but altered slightly. I apologize for any inconsistencies and high possibility of OOC and/or poor characterization, as it has been a LONG while since I've written anything for this account and this work is un-beta'd. Thanks.

“I can’t believe you threw a chair at the waiter, Shizu-chan.”

Exiting the restaurant quickly, Izaya impatiently readjusted the hem of his pullover after his shoved his wallet back into his jeans pocket, pace only quickening as the blond behind him followed in suit. The shorter man only scoffed lightly as he heard the other struggle to slide his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket, as he barely had to time to pick it back up before they were forcefully removed from the building.

“It was his fault.” Was the grumbled reply.

“Oh? How exactly was it his fault?” The informant stopped abruptly, turning on his heel to face Shizuo with a raised eyebrow. “I was rather enjoying the evening and you claim that it was the waiter’s fault that you hurled a chair into the bar?”

Shizuo parted his lips to offer some excuse, perhaps an apology of a sort, before crossing his arms and clicking his tongue angrily when he couldn’t conjure one.

“He was being a dick.” He huffed, lowering a hand into his pocket to fish out a carton of cigarettes. “Goddamn kid telling me to calm down when I was already fucking calm. Besides, you didn’t seem to appreciate his annoying attitude either.”

Izaya rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I paid the bill before we were _kicked out,_ ” he punctuated the two words with widened eyes and tilt of his head, “As well as reparations for them to fix what _you_ destroyed.”

There was a beat of silence before Shizuo paused in the action of lighting the cancer stick dangling loosely between his lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said, spitting out the words as if they put a sour taste in his mouth, “There. Happy?”

Sighing, the brunet shook his head as though he were scolding a child. Except for the fact that a child’s decision would most likely have left less consequence than the extremely irritated (and not to mention fully-grown) man standing in front of him.

“I’m serious, Shizu-chan, you can’t just- ah, did you feel that?”

Shaken from his train of thought for a moment, Izaya furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up towards the sky with a confused expression on his face. Shizuo didn’t quite realize what the informant was talking about until the small flame flickering from his lighter was douse by a droplet of water from the sky. A few more soft taps that hit his jacket sleeve convinced him to put away the cigarette. Before any more reprimanding could be done by the younger man, the pace of the deluge escalated rapidly into a full on downpour.

“Shit, let’s go back to my place. It’s closer.” Hastily shucking off his jacket, Shizuo took a moment to throw it over Izaya’s shoulders and head before taking him by the hand and setting off in a run.

“Shizu-chan, you’re going to catch a cold if you- hey!”

“Shut up and run, flea!”

Navigating through the dense crowd of other civilians, not a surprising thing, seeing as it was a Saturday evening, the two of them managed to make it to Shizuo’s apartment within twenty minutes. Closing and locking the door behind them, the blond grumbled indignantly as he shook a bit of water from his soaked hair. Though Izaya was more or less dry, protected almost completely from the torrent of water by Shizuo’s leather jacket, the ex-bartender himself didn’t get so lucky. Both his t-shirt and jeans were utterly soaked through, and though Izaya could admit that it didn’t look half bad, it was far from comfortable with the wet fabric chaffing against his torso and legs.

“Fucking rain.” Shizuo growled, discarding his shirt onto the ground, leaving a puddle which he would no doubt have to clean up later.

Though there was still lingering aggravation from the restaurant incident, it was forced to subside by the gratefulness of the blond’s absent gesture of protecting him from getting as soaked as he was, Izaya sighed. He tossed the borrowed jacket onto the couch, heading for the bathroom.

“I’ll run a bath. You start the heater up; that godforsaken robotic heathen takes way too long to turn on and you know it.”

Nodding, Shizuo grunted in affirmation, eyes only momentarily following the other before shuffling across the room to attempt to coax the notably aged machine to come to life. The only reason he had it was because of Izaya, actually. Because of his consistently high body temperature, most likely due to his size and possibly his constant rage, the coldness of his apartment had never really bothered him. But with the informant around so often, whom Shizuo was convinced was part ice cube, he didn’t want to increase his electric bill by raising the thermostat so much.

Leaning over to mess with the confusing dials on the side of the appliance, the bodyguard was startled by what sounded like a yelp of terror coming from his bathroom.

“Fuck, Shizu-chan!”

Lowering his eyebrows in concern, Shizuo rushed down the hall quickly. There was no bump or clatter that he’d heard, and it was very unlikely that the informant had fallen or knocked something down anyway, so whatever it was already troubled the blond.

What Shizuo did see, however, was much different than anything he could have anticipated.

Izaya was perched atop the lid of the toilet with wide eyes, wielding a bottle of soap in one hand and pointing at something with the other. Following the accusing stare of the brunet, Shizuo looked over the edge of the tub. He then knit his brows together, mouth set in a straight line.

“Izaya. That’s a ladybug.”

“I know what it is, you protozoan, now get rid of it!”

“No, I mean, Izaya. It’s seriously just a ladybug.” Still extremely puzzled, Shizuo allowed the small insect to crawl onto his finger before extending his arm towards his unreasonably distressed boyfriend.

Nearly falling back into the sink, Izaya glared at the blond warningly before swallowing hard.

“Get that thing away from me.”

Not being able to help the burst of laughter that nearly shook the walls of the bathroom, Shizuo ignored the brunet glaring daggers into his skull.

“You’re really afraid of this little guy?” Lips pulled into an amused smile, the bodyguard raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s disgusting and belongs outside where it can’t touch me.” Voice bitter, but still retaining a vague waver from his discomfort, Izaya frowned heavily. “Now, Shizu-chan: Get. Rid. Of. It. _Now_.”

“Alright, alright, I will.”

Still chuckling to himself in a low rumble, Shizuo stepped back out into the kitchen, opening a window and letting the insect out of his apartment. He then slid the window shut, washing his hands (to avoid further upsetting the brunet) returning to the bathroom to find Izaya leaning over the edge of the bathtub and shutting off the faucet. Steam had already begun to float above the surface of the water. Feeling slightly bad for laughing so much at his lover’s discomfort, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being a douchebag about the ladybug.”

“You should be.” There was a moment of silence before Izaya sighed. “Thank you for getting rid of it.”

“Yeah.” Shizuo paused. “You still mad about the restaurant thing?”

“Well, I- no,” the informant replied, uncrossing his arms, “No, I’m not. I shouldn’t get so upset about it. It’s over now, anyways.”

“Okay. Well, I’m sorry about that, too.”

Izaya parted his lips to respond before smirking, turning around the press a chaste kiss against Shizuo’s lips.

“I’ll forgive you if you stop talking and join me, then.”

Shizuo felt the corners of his mouth pull upwards into a smile.

“I think I can do that.”


End file.
